Past
by PUDDINGS555
Summary: Ever wonder what Shego was like as a small child or before she had the green glow? Well read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A red headed cheerleader, her blond haired boyfriend, and his pink shaded naked mole rat were crawling through a cramped, grey space (otherwise known as and air vent). In the distance they could hear light murmuring coming from below. They slowly lifted the hatch to reveal a dim lit room. They lowered them selves to the ground. Ahead of them stood a strange, dark haired, blue man and a raven haired woman.

"Stop right there Drakken!" The cheerleader shouted. The blue man turned around and shrieked "Kim Possible!" Shego sighed and rolled here eyes "Seriously, still?". "Ugh what? Old habits die hard ok. Just um, just attack her! I'm almost done improving this thingy!" "Great use of scientific words boss" She says sarcastically before leaping after her arch foe.

While Kim Possible and Shego set off on a full scale brawl, Ron Stoppable and is rodent pal Rufus are left standing in front of the Doctor. "Ummm, hey were here too" the young blond mutters. "Oh yes the rat and that boy whos name escapes me right now… ugh just get out of my way you buffoon!" Dr Drakken shouts before reaching over to the object he was working on beside him. He takes aim at the blond haired boy. "Hey what are you doing?" Ron says. "Taking aim, what do you think I'm doing?" He announced. "At me, really?" Ron asked. "Well who else better to test it on?" Drakken said, "Ummmm what if it kinda kills me?". "Hm, what?" Drakken asked "Oh yeah, well thats just a risk I'll have to take isn't it?". Ron tackles him before he has the chance to fire.

Meanwhile, just a few metres away the brawling duo is off in a full scale riot. Destroying anything that gets in the way of their duel. "Nice to see your wearing green as usual Shego, ever get sick of wearing the same old thing all the time?" The redheaded cheerleader said. "Hmph, coming from you. Last time I checked you've changed you mission suit, what once?" Said the raven haired woman. "Least it's more then you ever have, I mean you didn't even change outfits when you left your brothers, don't you think that's even a little odd?" Kim replied. "Ugh whatever" said Shego before sending a blast of plasma towards her chest.

Back to Ron and Drakken…

The strange two were rolling about on the ground wrestling with each other both trying to grab the mysterious gun like device. "It's mine, get off of me boy!" The doctor shouted. "Never!" the young blond boy shouted back. "Oh come on, you don't even know what it does yet" "So, I know it's evil or we wouldn't be here!". Drakken glared at him as they came to a short stop before continuing to roll around the gloomy lair. "Oh come on aren't you even a little curious?" Drakken said. "Not really, sorry buddy I don't really take interest in to stuff that might hurt me" Ron said before accidentally knocking the object into the air with his foot. It slowly fly's through the air and lands at Rufus' feet. "NO!" Drakken shouted. "Quickly Rufus, grab it buddy!" Ron shouted.

Just as Rufus reaches to pick it up, a redheaded girl come flying through the air. Knocking him away in to the wall. She jumps up again just in time, as a green and black boot almost collides with her face. She just as quickly blocks it, before continuing the battle.

Rufus lies on the ground slowly rubbing his head. "Ow" He whimpers. Drakken and Ron slowly realise what had happened and dive for the gun shaped device. Everything happens in slow motion. Ron dives and misses. Hitting his face on the dark metal floor. While Drakken does something similar but manage to grab on to the the device. His hands slowly come around the device in an awkward position.

Suddenly it fires. The bullet is transparent, white, clear. Whatever you want to call it. The mysterious bullet bounces in all directions. It quickly gains speed to then where it is no longer visible. In the distance there is a soft agonised shriek as the bullet collides with its first victim . The bullet passes through though and carries on as if nothing had happened. It passes through every human in the room. Making every last one vanish in to thin air. Leaving only one small pink rodent to sit and gaze at the now the completely empty space.

A henchman bursts through the door with a strange stick in his hands. "Hey guys the boss is gone!" he says. Another comes through the door behind him, "Where did they go?". "Who cares, lets have a party!" The first henchman yelled. "I'll go get the drinks" announced the second henchman. "Uh oh" The poor little rodent squeaked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim, Ron, and Drakken**

The three awoke to find themselves lying in the middle of a large grassy park. Beside them was a duck pond and, leaning over them, were three children. The first one was male and had short, black hair. He looked about 14. The second was also male and had longish, brown hair. He looked about 10. Then the third was female, she had long black hair and brown eyes. She looked about 8. They all had tanned skin.

The girl spoke first "Haha, that man has blue skin". The second boy shouts at her "Sheila! Out of all the things you could say right now you say that the mans got blue skin. No not that he popped up out of nowhere with two teens. Not that he's lieing in the middle of our game. No you mention that he's got blue skin". Sheila pouts. "Oh come on you two, don't argue now" Says the first boy.

"Ummmmmmm, were here too" Says Ron. "Eeeeeeep" Squeals Sheila. She jumps up and hides behind the first boy. Ron, Kim, and Drakken had awoken during the siblings chatter and were sitting staring at them. "Uh, Drakken what did that gun thing do?" Asks Kim. "Well it um, it zaps us into whoever got shot first's memory, in other words the person's memory of whoever isn't lieing down with us" Replied Drakken. "Uh oh" Said Ron.

"Hey guys, umm what are your three's names?" Kim asks the three children. The first boy steps forward "Well this is Sheila" He points at the 8 year old girl beside him. "That's Michel" Points at the 10 year old boy on the other side. "And I am Hego!" He shouts as he lifts his arms. Sheila face palms, and shakes her head. "Not now Henry, it's embarrassing" She says. "Oh and pointing out that that guy is blue isn't awkward at all" Says Michel.

"Wha-eva" Sheila says. "TAG!" She hits Micheal on the shoulder and runs off. "Hey, get over here!" Michael shouts as he runs after his little sister. Henry sighs "Sorry bout my little siblings, would you like some help up?" as he holds out his hand towards Drakken. "No thanks I can get up myself" Drakken says selfishly before attempting to get up. He fails and falls face first into the mud. "Actually, maybe I do. Um thanks" Says Drakken.

Ron, Kim, and Drakken are now standing (On their feet, if you haven't picked that up). "Sooooo, where did you guys come from?" Henry asks. "Well we ummm…" Drakken starts. "Were visiting from Austrailia, This is Ron my boyfriend and ,ah, my father Sam." Says Kim. "What? Oh yeah of course" Says Drakken. He leans over and whispers in Kim's ear, "Father?". "Ugh it was the best I could come up with, ok" Replies Kim.

"Well, welcome to Go City and enjoy your visit!" Says Henry. Sheila rushes behind him panting "Hey have they got a place to stay, cause they could stay at out parents' hotel thingy". Micheal tackles Sheila to the ground "Haha got you now!" he cheers. "Hey, no fair! I was talking to Henry!" Shouts Sheila. "Ugh stop playing whatever your playing and calm down. Mom told me to bring yous back in one piece" Says Henry, while trying to pry the fighting two off each other.

"One piece?" Ron asks. "Mmmm, yeah these two are always fighting, eep!" Says Henry as he falls into the middle of the fight. Sheila tries to climb over her brother by stepping on his face, while Michel is lying on his back. Kicking his legs around Henry's gut in attempt to get up. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Henry screams "Help, please?". Kim and Ron grab Michel and sheila. "Whoah these two are strong" Said Ron, as he struggled keeping Michel still.

They eventually manage to haul them away from each other. Henry gasps and slowly gets to his feet "Ah thanks" He said "You can probably let them go now". Sheila and Michel stumble a little, then go and stand by their older brother. "Ummm, well yeah our parents do kinda own a hotel so yea if you wanna go stay..." says Henry. "We'll think about it" Replies Kim. "Ok, well its located on an island, on the coastal side of the city in case you were wondering" Said Henry. "Ummm thanks" replied Kim.

Henry, Michel, and Sheila walked off down the path. The moment hey walk off Kim turns to her 'father' or in other words Dr Drakken and says "Ok, full explanation please..."

**Rufus and Wade**

Rufus dodged in and out of the red and black boots. So many of them stepped and danced throughout the dark, crowded, room. Music was booming out of the speakers in all directions, or maybe just one, he couldn't tell. He eventually came to a wall. He was panting hard. In out, in out. He couldn't see a thing over the large red masked people. This is one of those many moments where he really wished he was just a bit bigger than the size of someones foot.

He looked at he ground. Maybe he should wander along this wall. I mean there's got to be a door somewhere along here. Eventually, he comes across a smallish, blue, object. Suddenly it starts bleeping. Rufus suddenly realizes what it is and rushes towards it. He hits the answer button.

"Kim, Kim? Oh it's you Rufus, where did everyone else go?" Wade asks. Rufus begins to mime what happened making quiet sound effects while doing so. "They got shot by the memory inducer?" Asked Wade. "Wah?" Says Rufus. "The gun, it sends you into someones memory. It can allow you to either sit there and watch or you could interfere with the memory. But it doesn't actually effect how the person remembers it. Nor does it effect the past. I guess it's kind of like a dream just it seems a lot more real, and if they were to die in the memory, ummm lets just say they're well dead." Explains Wade.

Rufus stares at him with an anxious look. "Were gonna have to try to get them out. But to do that were going to need the device" Said Wade. Rufus looks around the room, "Uh oh".


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim, Ron, and Drakken**

Before them stands a giant hotel. It looked about 50 stories high, with water on all sides. There were people of all different shapes and sizes entering and exiting the building.

Kim, Ron, and Drakken stood before the giant building gaping. "Ummmmm are buildings supposed to be this big" Drakken asked. Kim rolled her eyes "Lets just go inside". They walked into the lobby which somehow ended up to look even more magnificent in the inside then it did on the out.

"Does anyone actually have any money?" Ron asked. "Umm I do" Replied Drakken. "You have Go City money? From this time?" Asked Kim "Of course. Every villain should have all different sorts of money just incase we need to get away or something… Oh and it says its currency thingy was made in 1947." Said Drakken.

Suddenly their conversation was cut off by a young boy, about the age of 8, storming in. He had brown hair and green eyes. He stood there for a few minutes taking in the scenario before yelling "SHEGOOO!". The girl they had met earlier came sliding down the stairs "Jake stop yelling or my dad will kick you out. And don't call me Shego." She said.

"Awwww, why? Your brother is called Hego than it only makes sense if your called Shego" Complains Jake. "That's just a stupid nickname he made for himself. Doesn't mean I want one to" says Sheila while frowning. "Sigh, fine" Says Jake before finally noticing everyone's staring at them. Jake sprints up the stairs. "Hey! Wait for me!" Sheila yells before running after him.

"Excuse me sir. But are you going to answer me?" Asks the Desk Clerk. Ron, Kim, and Drakken turn around to find they are standing at the front of the line to book a room. "Ummmm whah?" Asks Drakken. "Can I help you sir" Asks the woman impatiently. "Ahhh, yes right. Can I book a room for ummm my teens and I?" Drakken asks. "Yes would you like a room with a view?" Asks the clerk. "Ummmmm sure" Says Drakken. "Ok and how long do you plan on staying?" Asks the clerk. "Hmm maybe one night?" Says Drakken.

The clerk taps a few details into the computer. "Ok, you are in room 1012, on the tenth floor. Here are your room keys" She passes over a set of golden coloured keys. "Enjoy your stay" She says with a fake smile, which was kind of creepy. They rushed over to the elevator.

The elevator travelled slowly up he floors. Ground floor, 1st, 2nd,3rd,4th… (you get the point I guess) before finally making it to their floor, the tenth floor. The doors slide open to reveal a long hallway, with a lot of turn off points. Beside them is a map of the building, pacifically outlining the details of the floor they're on.

They searched the map to eventually find room 1012. It's located just around they corner. They head off to find their apartment. They get halfway down the hallway before bumping into a small boy being escorted by a guard down the hall, the same one they saw earlier. Not to far away stood Sheila. "Cya Jake!" She yelled. "Bye Sheila!" He said before being shut off by the elevator.

Drakken, Kim and Ron stood there in confusion. "Aaauuuuummmmmmm, Hi?" Says

Sheila. "Was that your friend?" asks Kim. "Maybe" replies Sheila. "Was he being dragged away by security guards?" asks Kim. "Maybe" says Sheila. "Ummmm, why?" asks Kim. "No reason" Says Sheila.

They suddenly realise she has her hands hiding behind her back. "Hey, ah Sheila. What's behind your back?" asks Kim. "Nothing" Says Sheila while moving a step backwards.. "Oh really?" says Kim while moving a step forward. "Yup" Says Sheila while taking a step backwards, "well ummmm I think my brothers might be waiting for me downstairs so, um, bye!" says Sheila before opening the staircase doors beside it and sprinting down the steps.

"Hey come back!" yelled Kim before sprinting after her down the steps. "Awww, Kim not now" says Ron. "Ugh does she always do stuff like this?" asks Drakken. "Sadly, yeah" replies Ron before running after his girlfriend. Drakken soon follows out of fear of being left alone.

Sheila sprints down the stairs as fast as she can skipping 2 at a time. Kim, having the advantage of being taller and fitter, is quickly gaining. Eventually Sheila trips and tumbles down the last few steps before rolling out the door into the lobby. She stops and arrives at a mans foot. He has black hair, brown eyes, and similarly tanned coloured skin to the girl lying before them.

Sheila's nose is bleeding and she starts to cry. In her hand is a strange metal gauntlet/glove. The man gasps. "Sheila, awww don't cry. What happened?" says the man. "Daddy" The girl sobs and suddenly and idea forms in her head. "Daddy, those mean people over there. They chased after me. Then they pushed me down the stairs!" exclaimed Sheila. She carried on crying. No one could stand the adorable little girl crying.

"Security! Arrest them!" The father screamed. Suddenly, series after series of guards come pouring in and rushing towards them. The father of the girl picks her up and carries off. Her head is resting on her fathers shoulder. She looks up from his neck and gazes at them. A wide smirk spreads across her face. As if to say, that my friends is why you don't mess with me. Then, all of a sudden. The world folded into a dark, misty, fog. The memory disappears.

**Rufus and Wade**

"Can you see anything?" asks Wade. "Na uh" replies Rufus. After spending the past hour trying to find any sign of the device, Rufus was tired and hungry. It was incredibly loud in the lab as the sound of some form of rock music pumped through the speakers. It was no surprise that no one had seen or heard Rufus wandering around the room.

Wade said something. But it was drowned out by the music. "Huh?" asked Rufus with a confused look on his face. Suddenly a foot passed just pass his nose. Rufus jumped backwards and ran awkwardly along while holding the Kimmunicator. He dodges back and forth through the crowd before eventually arriving under a table.

Wade spoke up, "Rufus! Can you hear me!". Rufus moves closer to the speaker. "Try and get out of that room! We need to find a quieter place to speak!" yells Wade. Rufus looked around the room. Plates, cups and food were splashing against the ground. People were everywhere and he was having trouble seeing past his own nose. This could be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drakken, Ron, and Kim**

Suddenly a deep, dark, misty fog clouded the memory. "Waaaa-ah, what's happening?" Ron shrieked. "We're kinda um going to the next stand out memory thing" replied Drakken. "What do you mean by that" Kim glared "Are we floating or what?" asked Ron. Drakken sighed "It means were travelling to Shego's next full memory" replied Drakken.

"Hmmmmm, well… How long is this foggy thing gonna take, I'm starving." Ron said. Kim sighed "Really, now Ron?". Drakken just shrugged. "Ok well here's another question. If were here then where is Shego in all this?" asked Kim. "Well, I think she's half reliving the memory" said Drakken. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. He sighed "Umm it means, I guess, that she's just sitting in the younger versions mind". "Hmmmm um ok" Said Kim.

The memory began to appear. "Mine!" screamed a small, childish, voice "Na ah, mine!" Screamed another. Before them sat three squabbling boys fighting over what appeared to be a chocolate bar. The first two were twins and looked about 4. They had black hair and blue eyes. The third was familiar. It was a slightly older version of Michel or Mego as you might know him as. He looked a few months older than previously.

To the side stood a slightly disgusted looking girl, Sheila and her brother, Henry. "Hmmm, he really never did get over the mine stage did he…" Henry muttered to himself. "Ewww chocolates gross" said Sheila. "Umm you're allergic to it" said Henry. "And?" replied Sheila. Henry sighed "Never mind". "Hmph…"

"Think were invisible in this one" said Drakken. "Woah, so they can't see or hear us? Hey look over here!" screamed Ron, trying to get their attention. Kim sighed and face palmed.

Henry was now trying to desperately pull the, now infuriated, Michel off their younger brothers. "Michel, get off of them. You could hurt them." said Henry. "But it's mine" Michel complained. Sheila stood there looking slightly amused. "Little help? Please Sheila?" Henry pleaded. "Fine" she sighed.

They were now both trying to grasp the boy off the two 4 year olds who were now throwing a complete screaming fit. When, finally, their parents walked in. They gazed at the scene before them. There, in front of them, stood the strange commotion of their children.

The mother groaned "Let me guess this started over something stupid like a toy of a piece of candy?" she asked. Sheila screamed as Michel got free of Henry's grasp and began trying to shove the bar towards her to get her away. "MICHEL! STOP IT NOW!" screamed their mother. All 5 children froze. "ALL OF YOU UP TO YOUR ROOMS!" She screamed. They stood up kind of shocked like and walked up the staircase.

The mother sighed "How did I end up with such destructive children." She said as she gazed at what was a lounge. "Well sending Michel and Sheila to martial arts classes at the ages of 3 and 4 doesn't help" replied the father. "But they were so cute when they asked" said the mother. The memory faded.

"Allergic to chocolate? What a sad life" said Ron. "That's ummm a really big mess" said Drakken. Kim just groaned "guys can we concentrate on how were gonna get out of here?" asked Kim. Drakken squirmed nervously. "Well?" Kim asked. "Umm, yea, well umm we kind of can't" said Drakken. "What!" exclaimed Kim and Ron simultaneously. "Well what I mean is that well you can't. But someone back near the device thingy, I guess, can." said Drakken.

**Rufus and Wade**

Rufus glimpsed a door ahead. The exit door. It opens slowly. He sprints after it barely missing the bulking feet of the henchmen as they danced by. The door was now just inches from his nose. He ran faster and dived for safety as the door began to shut and he makes it! Rufus breathes a sigh of relief.

He now stood in a bright lit hallway. It was empty but now, if someone entered, he'd be easily spotted. He looked around. To the left there was nothing but well a wall. But to the right sat an airvent. Maybe it lead to another room he thought. He climbed through the small gaps. This was all done awkwardly as he had the Kimmucincator tied to his back.

He climbed through the maze of metal for ages. Unsure whether or not he was going in circles. Finally he saw a patch of light. He wandered towards it and peeked through the vent's gaps. The room was blue. Blue , blue, blue. The bed was blue. The walls were blue and the drawers were blue. You kind of picked up that the person liked blue.

No one was inside. He climbed through and wandered over to the blue bed. He hopped underneath it and pulled out the Kimmnunitcator. He pressed the call button. Wade's face appeared on the screen. "Rufus, did you find a safer location?" Wade asked. Rufus nodded and showed the device around the room. "Ok then. Well the device we're looking for is a yellow sunshine colour and is in the shape of a gun." Wade said.

Rufus stared at him as though the information that he was being given wasn't what you would call helpful. Wade sighed "Maybe it would be easier if I just showed you a picture". Upon the screen appeared the gun. It looked about the same size as a pistol but was thinker and bulkier. It was yellow like he described but also had patches of black on the trigger and around the end of the gun. The tip curved slightly inwards. Rufus sighed. He wished Ron was here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim, Ron, and Drakken**

The fog cleared as a new memory appeared. They appeared to be standing outside the house they were in earlier. It was a stylish one story house, with beautiful gardens surrounding it. There was a pathway with a y shaped split. One direction led to the road where the other led to a tree house. There were about 50 people scattered around and inside the house and upon the veranda sat a barbecue.

"Bye Jake!" said Sheila who stood by the gate waving off her friend. "Cya Sheila!" Jake yelled back before climbing into a shiny black car. It drove off and she walked away towards the barbecue. Kim, Ron, and Drakken watched, apparently unnoticed by the world around them. "Hey are we, um, visible again because I really want one of those sausages" said Ron while gaping at the display of food arranged on a table beside the barbecue. "Sadly, no" Drakken sighed. "Nawwww, I wanna go home" Ron moaned.

A boy rushed past them with what appeared to be a bucket. A bucket full of water to be exact. He ran over to Sheila and threw the contents of it over her head. Now that they looked properly it, they saw Michel. A taller and slightly older looking Michel. He ran off as Sheila was just comprehensing what happened. She growled a very fearsome growl for one her age. She was soon running after her brother completely enraged.

Michel quickly hid behind their older brother who was holding a sausage. Who was stopped dead in his tracks by the two siblings. Sheila quickly ran around him and carried on chasing her brother. "Michel!" She growled. Michel rushed past the invisible figures of Kim, Ron, and Drakken soon followed by Sheila. Henry sighed and dumped his sausage on the ground before speeding after his younger siblings.

They rushed past them and then sped up the steps of the tree house and one by one swung themselves over. Unaware of their two 4 year old twin siblings sitting in the corner. Kim, Ron, and Drakken could just barely see part of the commotion through the window of the tree house. Sheila jumped onto her second oldest brother and they began their brawl, kicking up dust as they went. Henry stood their for a few moments before trying to intervene.

The fight was now invisible to the eye from ground level. The party continued on as usual and now that they were looking there was a banner saying 'Go family reunion'. "Violent" announced Ron. They could her a lot of banging and screaming protruding from the tree house. The two 4 year old boys snuck around their battleing siblings and over to the window.

A scream echoed from the crowd as the person looked up to the sky. More followed as people began to panic. Kim, Ron, and Drakken looked around confused before looking up at the tree house again. The two twins seemed to be staring at the sky as well. "Woah, look at the shiny rock" they said in unison while pointing upwards. The older siblings took no notice and continued their fighting.

Kim finally noticed what's wrong and gaped. Ron and Drakken stared at her. "What's wrong KP?" asked Ron. She directed both Ron and Drakken towards the sky. They finally realised why everyone was acting so strange ory they were rushing around like headless chickens. Rushing towards the ground was a strange, multicoloured, comet.

**Rufus and Wade**

Rufus was inside the party room again, rushing in between Dark coloured boots but this time with a lot more flexibility. He had left the Kimmunicator behind in the room so to make the trip easier on the way there, after consulting with Wade. He made his way towards where he thinks he was when the gun was shot to begin his search. He makes it and sighs. He doesn't know what to do next. Looking around in his spot wasn't helpful as it only gave him a view of the soles of others' shoes. Yeah, unhelpful.

He wandered around a bit but he knew it was he decided to think back to when the device disappeared. He remembered the empty lab/ room and reviewed what happened. He remembers being smashed into a wall, ouch, and then he remembers Kim moving from his view and watching as both Ron and Drakken both diving for the device. Drakken succeeded, but he must of accidentally triggered it or something and then everyone disappeared.

Rufus guessed that when Drakken and the others disappeared the device would have dropped from his grasp and back to the ground. So it shouldn't be too far away but now that he thought about it, it had probably either been move or kicked away from the spot he thought it was at. It was likely.

He rushed again through the storm of black and red blobs, in the direction he guessed was forward. Like he assumed the device wasn't there and he began searching the area around the spot. Rufus was getting tired and hungry and his venture was slowly proving unsucessful. Rufus eventually came to a workbench and decided that he could probably take a rest now, but not for too long. He knew he could take a much longer rest later. Well he hoped so anyway. Hmmmm maybe some Nacos would be good with that too. Rufus' daydreaming was soon cut off when he finally came across what he was hoping for. He wandered underneath the bench and there sitting in the far left hand corner, was the device.

* * *

Ok well I should probably mention that Sheila's now 10, Michel's now 12, and Henry's 16. Also just to clarify the twins are the Wego's.

I'm really addicted to reviews by the was. I can see why other writers like them =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Kim, Ron, and Drakken**

The comet shone of bright red, blue, purple, and green, colours that could be defined as more noticeable as it got closer. A whistling sound slowly turned in to a slight rumble as the rock came closer to the surface of the Earth. All of this was noticeable to those panicking on the ground, including Kim, Ron, and Drakken. Actually the only people who were still completely unaware of the danger were the Go siblings.

Sheila stumbled out of the battle and while preparing to dive again she noticed something strange. She slowly became aware of her surroundings. Her older brothers were still wrestling on the ground, unaware that the main cause had stopped, and her smaller/younger brothers stood by the window, frozen in fascination. Then she heard the panicked screams. 'That wasn't normal' she thought before crossing the dusty interior of the tree house.

Kim, Ron, and Drakken stood in awestruck horror at the sight before them, only aware enough to notice the surprised form of a ten year old girl wander to the edge of the tree house. "We can't get hurt by that thing can we?" asked Ron slowly as he fully appreciated the catastrophe of the situation. "N-no, I-I-I don't think so" Drakken stuttered. "What about the rest of the people here?" asked Kim, "This is a memory, I don't think we can save them Kim" said Ron.

Sheila made her way over to the twins and shot her gaze up to what they were gaping upon. She gasped at the sight before her, she may have been young but she was a fast learner, and above her she knew that there was no escape from the danger about to behold them. Comets were rare, so rare that you needn't have worried about them, and that's what kept the young girl glued to the spot. Most people would run, but she just couldn't, she couldn't believe what was happening. That mixed in with her stubbornness to face what ever hit her no matter what.

Her brothers eventually came to the realisation that their sister had left them and stood up. They both simultaneously wander towards the window and like everyone before them, gaped at the sight. But Henry never really scanned over the whole situation and took a few moments to realise what was happening. "Hey guys, whatcha gaping at?" he asked, he got no reply. "It's just a comet gees… oh wait" his mouth slowly sunk down to his chest.

The comet was almost due for impact and the Go siblings couldn't move, their family were still trying to escape even though is was hopeless, and Kim, Ron, and Drakken had no way to save them. The finally it hit. The blast was incredible, even if the invisible figures couldn't feel it. The impact was an explosion of colour, the Go Team Glow it would be named later on. This colourful explosion only lasted a few moments before a shockwave shook the ground around them, slowly expanding outwards. Then came the dust, blinding everything from view and then there was a moments silence.

It was an odd silence, an eerie silence, a deathly silence to accompany the gloomy darkness of the dust cloud. Then four different coloured glows came into view, the red one looking slightly separated. The closest of these glows was the green glow. Then suddenly loud, echoing screams echoed from each of the strange glow colours. Kim, Ron, and Drakken slowly walked towards the closest, green form and there lay the small form of Sheila Go. Her figure was surrounded by this green hue that they had followed.

The screams slowly died down as the people owning the glows passed out from exhaustion. It slowly died down, the red owners quieting first, then the purple, then the blue. Then eventually Sheila's young form fell limp. The memory disappeared.

**Rufus and Wade**

Rufus squeaked with joy, he rushed towards the bright yellow device and hugged it as if it was his last hope. After his fit of joy he eventually wondered how he was going to get it back, I mean which way was the door. He looked around and slowly through the clearing he could see the exit, this was easier that earlier as people had slowly wandered off and gone to bed.

The gun type device weighed about the same weight as the Kimmunicator, making it lift able for the small, naco eating, mole rat. He heaved it up and scurried quickly to the door while of course dodging the occasional foot, still no one noticed him as the darkness hid him well. He burst through the door and shoved himself and the device through the air vent. He wandered through, following the same path as earlier.

He found the familiar light of the room and leaped inside. He quickly sprinted as fast as he could while holding the device and stopped as he reached the Kimmunicator and just before he pushed the button to turn it on the screen flashed, it must have sensed him. Wade's face popped up on the screen, "Do you have it Rufus?" he asked. But he knew the answer already as the eager face of the mole rat stared back at him.

"Ah huh" he replied and dragged it into view. Wade's face light up, "well done Rufus, now position the Kimmunicator so I can scan it to make sure of how it works" he said happily. Rufus manoeuvred the device so it pointed towards it then pressed a button. "Ok, thanks Rufus, I'll get back to you in a few minutes" said Wade. The screen went blank.

* * *

Ok I know it's been a while since I've updated. I was going to do it last week but my mouse broke. Thank you to all those people who have took the time to review and Favorite my fan fiction and also I never added a disclaimer so...

I do not own Kim Possible nor any characters involved.

I would also like to add that the next chapter is most likely to be the last. Thanks for reading so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kim, Ron, and Drakken**

The fogginess of the memory fading soon enveloped the three as they continued to the next memory. As the air cleared they soon found them selves in a grey, metallic room. Lit by long rod like lights upon the roof. Beeping noises soon became clear, and the beating of a very fast heart rate, maybe too fast. Throughout the room lay all sorts of medical equipment, the room looked similar to a hospital but different.

The room contained 6 people, all dressed professionally but wore the face of someone stressed and rather confused. They all seem to be crowded around a single figure lying upon a bed. The familiar figure had long, raven colored hair that seemed to have lately obtained a green hue and pale, mint green skin. She looked about 10 and they soon recognized her as Shego or Sheila.

Chatter was also heard, long complicated scientific words were used but no conclusion was met. "Does anyone have any idea what their talking about?" Ron said obviously having trouble grasping the conversations consuming the room. "Well they're obviously trying to come up with a, er, hypothesis to what's happening, um yea!" Replied Drakken all knowingly.

A groan was soon heard from the prone figure on the bed as she sat up. Gasps were heard around the room and equipment was dropped. "Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular. A doctor was soon to arrive "I think you should lie down and have a drink dear" She said sounding very concerned. "Why, I feel fine? She replied with another question. "Well you're looking a little green" Said the doctor. "Green?" She said in confusion. She shook it off.

"That doesn't answer my first question thought, where am I?" She repeated. The woman looked a bit bothered; in a way that she didn't know how to reply. "Well you're located in a medical centre, located in the midst of the main base of an organisation called Global Justice" She replied after a few moments of thinking. Sheila's expression soon turned to a frown

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about but all I really want to do is see my parents" Sheila replied. The doctor soon looked uncomfortable and shifted in her spot "You… can't see them right now". "Why not?" said Sheila annoyance showing on her features. "You just can't, alright" the doctor said stubbornly. Kim, Ron and Drakken watched as the young, raven haired girl stood and pushed past the small group of doctors.

"Look, I'm going to see them whether you like it or not" She said as she stormed past but then suddenly stopped. To her right stood a mirror, she turned slowly towards it and gazed upon it. The sight before her was different, she felt as though she was staring at a completely different person. Her naturally tanned looking skin was replace by a strange mint like color, her hair had gained an unnatural green shine, and her eyes had changed from a soft light brown to a bright but dark pulsating green.

She was completely shocked but what happened next would of shocked her more then anything had in her entire, short life. Suddenly her entire body erupted in a melting green flame. Her eyes were as wide as flying sources and she screamed. Suddenly the entire room erupted in chaos as the green flames ignited everything it touched. Kim, Ron, and Drakken gazed on the chaos, helpless to help. The doctors were soon able to escape but the memory did not continue further, as suddenly a blue portal opened up in front of them. The portal through which they were sucked through.

**Wade and Rufus**

Rufus soon found himself pacing back and forth. Every second felt like an hour, so when Wade's face finally appeared after 10 minutes, he was quick to jump upon the lit up screen. "Woah, there Rufus, don't crush it there buddy" Wade said surprised. "Sowwy" Rufus chattered back, although still excited and jittery. "Ok, I was able to figure out how to bring them back" said Wade pausing for dramatic effect, making Rufus lean over in anticipation.

Wade smiled "Alright all you have to do Rufus, is switch the black shaded dial to reverse, aim it towards a place with enough room, and pull the trigger. Hopefully a blue portal should appear and teleport all stuck back in here. Is that simple enough?" he asked. Rufus nodded. "Alright just follow the instructions and I'll, ah, sit here" said Wade.

Rufus soon walk towards the strange device and began looking for the reverse switch, which was soon discovered diagonal to the trigged. He flicked it to reverse. Next was to find a good spot to open a giant blue portal, which wasn't hard due to the wide, open spaces located in the room. Now to aim, Rufus picked up the large device and aimed it towards an empty corner of the room.

His small paw closed around the trigger as he helped balance it with the other paw "Good job so far Ru…" Wade began. Rufus jumped in shock and accidentally fired it towards the roof. Suddenly the blue portal opened above them and Ron, Kim, Drakken, and now Shego fell through and landed with an echoing thump on the ground. "gmmmmmmmm" they groaned. "We're back! Booyah! Rufus buddy how I missed you" Ron said as he recovered and began to envelope Rufus in a choking hug.

"Ron don't kill him" Kim said as Rufus's face soon became of similar shade to a grape. But all this stopped as they turned towards an infuriated pale green woman. Dr Drakken slowly stood to his feet and turned towards his sidekick, he gave her a nervous grin. "Hehe, ah, Shego lets not get too violent here" he said as he slowly backed away. A growl escaped her lips. "Ah, Shego?" said Drakken in a small voice beginning to back away just the little bit faster. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she screamed and soon began a raging chase. "Eep" was the only thing Drakken could reply with as he started a terrifying run for his life.

**The End**

* * *

**Authors notes: **And that is the end! Sorry about the long waits for the chapters I just kept forgetting to write it. I would like to once again thank all those who have taken the time to read and review my story. Also have an awesome Christmas and a happy New Year!


End file.
